The present invention relates to a brake pad and a caliper for a disc brake.
Disc brakes are known in which the brake pads are substantially rectangular in shape, wherein the forward edge and the rearward edge of the pad respectively constitute opposing surfaces which, depending on whether braking takes place in forward motion or in reverse motion, abut against corresponding forward or rearward walls of a suitable seat of the caliper body.
Disc brakes are also known in which the brake pads are coupled to the caliper at or near their rearward side, seen in the direction of rotation of the brake disc, and are free to pivot, within certain limits, about the coupling point. During braking in forward motion, the brake pad, held at the coupling point, is principally stressed in tension, while during braking in reverse motion, it abuts against the coupling point and is consequently stressed in compression.
The brake pads and calipers of the prior art, while being advantageous from various points of view, are subject to annoying vibration, juddering and noisiness, and the pads exhibit non-uniform wear of the friction material and therefore a reduced-service life.
It is therefore the aim of the present invention to provide a brake pad and a caliper for a disc brake having characteristics such as to remedy the drawbacks of the known solutions.